My Immortal
by robinstar
Summary: After Terra's stone death, Beast Boy changes. He's convinced that he needs her to survive. Can Raven stop him before he does something deadly? What happens if she can't stop herself?
1. Chapter One

My Immortal

Chapter One: Broken

Raven sat on the roof of Titans' Tower, staring out at the water that surrounded their small island. She had originally come out to meditate but her mind drifted to an issue she was having trouble with: Beast Boy. He was on her mind constantly.

It had only been a week since the Teen Titans had found out about Terra's betrayal and Beast Boy had not taken it too well. He had stayed in his room for many weeks without eating and Raven had feared he was going to die. Then, Terra had gone against them again, this time trying to rid of them for good. But of course she had not succeeded but just when she thought she was making the right choice, yet again she seemed to make the wrong one.

Sure she had stopped Slade, but then she had killed herself which left Beast Boy in a turbulent sea of emotions. He had loved her and she had left him. They were still trying to find a way to reverse the effects but Raven knew that it was not likely that they would. Though she had not liked Terra, Raven wished that she could just bring the girl back. Terra had meant everything to Beast Boy and now, without her, he was nothing. He was not the person he used to be and Raven hated Terra for it. Now there were no more jokes, no more attempts to cheer up people. There was just nothing.

How could she do this to him? She had not right to after all the things he had already been through! Everyday it seemed he got worse and worse. Raven often found herself crying at the sight of him. Sure he had tried to make it seem as though everything were fine, but Raven knew better. He no longer had the enthusiasm that he used to possess. He was now like Raven, hiding himself from the world in fear that he might show something.

Raven had wished that she could turn back time. Then she would go back to when Terra was there and when Beast Boy was happy. Sure, he had annoyed her often with his jokes and smart remarks but only now did Raven realize how much she missed them. Raven had tried to make him smile a few times but seeing that she wasn't exactly one for jokes, she never succeeded. That only hurt her more.

Not long after seeing Beast Boy in his depressed state had raven realized that she cared for Beast Boy...in more ways than just a friend. She realized that she loved him and how much it meant to her to see him happy.

Raven smiled as she remembered the time that Beast boy and Cyborg had gone into Nevermore. Some of her emotions had hinted at her liking him though she had asked them repeatedly to try not to. Suddenly, the back door to the roof slammed shut. Raven turned around.

"Uh, we were just wondering if you wanted to come out for pizza with us" Robin said.

"Is Beast Boy coming" she asked, a hopeful feeling creeping into her.

"Star tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't open his door" Robin said looking down at the ground.

"Oh" Raven said.

"So, you coming" Robin asked running a hand through his hair.

"I think I'll pass this time" she said turning her attention back to the water.

"Ok, we'll bring you somethin' back, alright"

Raven nodded and Robin went back in the house. Raven waited until she heard the T-Car leave to go back inside. She planned on trying to talk to Beast Boy.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans so don't sue me please.

Chapter Two Cry Me A River

Raven knocked softly on Beast Boy's door, though she knew he would not answer. Slowly, she reached for the door knob and opened the door. When she was inside his room, she was surprised at how dark it was. Raven looked around for Beast Boy and finally spotted him sitting on his bed, staring down at a picture in his hands. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. Raven walked over to his bed and sat down beside him, glancing down at the picture he held so tightly.

"Hey" Raven said touching his hand.

Beast Boy looked into her face, his eyes dark and gloomy. Raven almost cried out loud.

"What are you doing here" he asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing" Raven said touching his cheek.

"Oh" he said. "I'm fine I guess."

"You don't look fine" Raven said.

"Why did she have to leave, Rae"

"She's not really gone" Raven said.

"Oh, give it up already! You and I both know we can't reverse the effects"

Raven sat, surprised by his sudden anger.

"I-I'm sorry" he said" I just don't understand how she could just leave me here."

"It's ok. I understand" Raven said.

"No! No one understands" he exclaimed. "No one understands what I'm going through" he cried pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Beast Boy, you have to stop doing this to yourself" Raven said putting her hand on his knee. "Terra wouldn't want to see you like this."

"She wouldn't care. She never cared"

"Yes, she did care Beast Boy. That's why she sacrificed herself, to save you. She wanted you to live and be happy."

"No, she didn't! I'm not happy Rae, I'm not."

"You have to forget about her. You have to move on."

"I can't Rae. I loved her! I loved her and she left me" he said and began to cry.

"Beast Boy" Raven said wrapping her arms around him" don't cry."

But he couldn't stop the tears. He sobbed in her arms, his shoulders shaking. Raven felt herself crying as well. it hurt her to see him like this, He no longer believed in himself. He blamed himself for Terra leaving and it wasn't right. Raven hugged him tighter, wanting to help him in his time of need but he didn't want her help. Suddenly, he pushed her away from him.

"J-Just go" he said wiping his eyes" I just need to be alone."

"Beast Boy"

"Go" he said, his anger rising.

Raven stood up and walked to the door. She looked back at him once before leaving. What am I going to do with him, she questioned as she headed to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three Thunder Only Happens When It's Raining

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Raven sat on the couch in the living room, reading the Book of Azar but as usual, her mind was elsewhere. Beast Boy's behavior was starting to scare her. One minute he's depressed and you can't get a word out of him then the next minute, he's barking your head off. His mood had changed so quickly, it was as though he was a different person. He's so different now, she thought, I just hope he doesn't do anything dangerous. Raven shivered at the thought of Beast Boy trying to kill his self. Raven shook the thought away and stood up, noticing that it was time to make Beast Boy his dinner.

She entered the kitchen, actually looking forward to preparing his dinner. That was very unusual. She normally dreaded cooking, even if it was for Beast Boy. But now she thought that it might improve his mood. She pulled a frying pan out of the cupboard and set it on the stove. She would make tofu burgers. It had always been his favorite.

Robin opened the door to the tower and led the way inside. Starfire followed him, her arms full of grocery bags. Raven left the kitchen to greet them.

"Hey," Robin said.

"Hi," Raven said sighing.

"Nothing?" Robin asked.

"He doesn't feel like talking now," she explained.

Robin frowned.

"He's taking this really hard," Robin said.

"He loved her, Robin," Raven said.

"Yeah, ….I know."

"Just imagine how you would feel if it were Starfire," Raven said once the alien was out of sight.

Robin turned his head in another direction.

"What are you talking about?"

"Give it up. Everyone knows you're in love with her."

"Is it that obvious?"

Raven nodded.

"Now, how would you feel if it were Starfire?" she asked him.

"I'd feel…terrible," the boy wonder admitted.

"Exactly," Raven said and walked back into the kitchen where she found Starfire emptying the grocery bags and placing the items in the cabinets.

"Hello Raven," Starfire said cheerfully.

"Uh…hi. Did you guys pick up the soy milk like I asked?"

Starfire looked through the items in the bag she was currently putting away and frowned. She looked at the things she had placed in the cabinet and her frown grew.

"I thought we did but I suppose we did not," she said," I am sorry Raven. Let me go back and get i-"

"No, that's Ok, I'll go," Raven volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, I haven't been to the store in a while anyways," Raven said and headed towards the front door.

Raven reached for the doorknob but hesitated. Should I leave him here with them? Sure she trusted them but would they keep an eye on him? She didn't need him doing anything dangerous.

"Oh what am I doing? I sound like his mother."

Raven grabbed the doorknob, opened the door, and stepped outside. A soft breeze greeted her as she made her way over the water toward the city. It's getting cold, she thought. Almost winter. She sighed at the thought of winter. It had never been her favorite season. Winter reminded her of death.

Raven flew down onto the ground when she reached the grocery store. She walked slowly to the entrance and pulled open the door. She flew through the aisles in search of soy milk. Finally, she spotted the milk in the back of the store with the dairy products. Why would they put non-dairy products in the dairy department, she questioned her mind. Raven reached for the bottle of soy milk when something at the front of the store caught her attention.

At the front of the store, man in a ski mask was pointing a gun in the face of the young teenage clerk.

"Don't make any sudden moves," the man said," or I'll shoot."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Extreme Measures

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Teen Titans.

The clerk froze in terror.

Raven was going to yell out but then decided against it. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. Raven flew soundlessly to the front of the store and stood off to the side behind a large sign advertising some new kind of gum.

The man was still pointing the gun at the clerk, telling her to fill his bag with all the money in the cash register. After emptying the cash register into his bag, the frenzied girl handed him his bag, her hands shaking. The man took the bag hastily and looked inside.

"Where's the rest of it?" he asked. "I said I wanted it all!" he shouted angrily throwing it back at the girl.

"That's all of it, I swear!" the girl said.

"Give it all too me, and hurry up!" the man shouted pointed the gun at her head.

The girl stood at the cash register, sobbing uncontrollably. The man didn't hesitate in pulling the trigger. Raven was quick to move though herself.

"No!" she shouted and used her power to stop the bullet in the nick of time.

"What the-"

The man was cut off by a mist of black energy snatching his gun from his hand. The man looked at Raven for a moment but soon came out of his trance and made a mad dash for the exit.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she shouted and the man was absorbed by a thick cloud of black energy.

He was pulled back to the front of the store where Raven held him captive while the girl called the police. In minutes a squad car pulled into the parking lot of the store and two police officers carried the man off in hand cuffs.

Raven walked into the tower, the bottle of soy milk in her hand. The girl had let her take it for free for she had saved her life. Once inside the tower, Raven was greeted by silence. She frowned at the unusual moment and walked into the living room. The room was empty. She walked further into the house and found nothing. Raven walked into the kitchen and placed the bottle of soy milk into the refrigerator. She then took the elevator up to the second floor and walked down the hall to Beast Boy's bedroom.

Raven approached his door but found that it was wide open. She walked inside, curious to why Beast Boy had left his door wide open when earlier he hadn't wanted anyone to come in or see him. A light on in the bathroom caught her attention. Raven walked over to the door and pushed it open slowly. She stepped inside slowly and gasped at the sight on the floor.

The floor of the bathroom was covered in large puddles of blood. She walked in further and saw the razor blade lying on the floor in front of the sink. What happened to Beast Boy? Her mind began racing with anxiety. What the heck happened here? Suddenly, a beeping noise made her jump. Raven then realized that it was only her T-Comp. She grabbed it and flipped it open quickly.

"Robin!" Raven exclaimed when she saw her leader's face.

"Hey," he said quickly, "we uh…tried to page you earlier but you never answered."

"I went to the store and there was a robbery. It's ok though," she explained. "Where's Beast Boy?" she asked.

"He's here…in the hospital. I think you'd better come quick," he said then signed off.

Raven ran to the elevator and was soon out the front door, flying over the buildings of the city. She reached the hospital in a matter of minutes and was soon at the desk of the receptionist.

"May I help you?" the woman asked her.

"I need the room number of a friend of mine," Raven said quickly.

"Name?"

"Garfield Logan," Raven answered.

"He cannot have visitors at this time," the woman said.

"I need to see him!"

"Miss if you don't quiet down I will be forced to call security," the woman warned.

"Give me his room number and I'll leave you alone," Raven said loudly.

"Miss, please, don't make a scene."

"Give me the room number!" Raven shouted, her eyes flashing red.

"Room 209 please, just stop yelling!" the woman said jumping in fear.

Raven was then on the elevator to the second floor. Soon she came upon a waiting room were she found her other team mates sitting in the chairs with their heads down. Robin looked up as she approached them.

"What happened? Is he alright?" she asked quickly.

"We don't know yet," Robin said. "The doctors aren't sure if he'll make it; he's lost a lot of blood."

"What did he do?" Raven asked thought she had a pretty good idea of what had went on while she was gone.

"He slit his wrists, Raven. And not those little sissy cuts either. He dug the razor pretty deep."

Raven almost cried out but muffled her scream with her hand.

"I knew I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed home with him," she said pacing the room. "If I never would have left-"

"Raven, stop it!" Robin shouted. "There's nothing you could have done about it!"

"Yes, there is! I could have stopped him! I knew something was wrong," she said.

Suddenly, things in the room were covered with a black energy. Raven's eyes glowed a bright red.

"Raven, knock it off! Get a grip on yourself!" Robin shouted jumping up from his chair.

The room shook and various items exploded into tiny pieces. Robin grabbed Raven by the shoulders which was a very dangerous thing to do but he decided it was worth the risk.

"Snap out of it," he said shaking her roughly.

Raven's eyes darkened and Robin realized he'd made a terrible mistake.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Starfire screamed as Robin was throw across the room into a wall. Any harder and she might have knocked him out. Cyborg readied his arm cannon and jumped up from his seat. This was no time to play games. If they didn't get Raven calmed down and under control, someone could get hurt. What made this harder was that they were in a public place containing hundreds of people.

"What do we do?" Starfire asked, panic clear in her voice.

"We have to stop her before she hurts someone," Robin said whipping out his bo-staff.

"But what if we hurt her?" she asked.

"That really isn't the issue now, Star," Robin said edgily.

"Humans! You cannot defeat me!" a voice from Raven boomed.

"Raven, snap out of it! It's us, your friends!" Robin shouted lamely.

"Silence!" Raven shouted.

Chairs were lifted off of the ground and smashed to pieces before their eyes. Robin jumped at Raven and threw three explosive bird-a-rangs at her. They simply broke at Raven's command. Suddenly, large black tentacles protruded from under her cloak. She seemed to double in size, making the Titans feel as though they were merely bugs.

Cyborg blasted at her with his laser cannon but before the laser reached her, she teleported to the other side of the room, causing the laser to shoot a large hole in the wall.

"Idiots!" she boomed and seized each one of them with a black tentacle.

All around them nurses and patients ran, screaming for the police and security. Even with the hospital's security force firing their guns at Raven, the bullets had no effect on her. They're fear of this monster only made her stronger. A tentacle grabbed hold of one of the security guards, lifting him off of the ground. Raven glared at the man and tightened the tentacle around his waist, squeezing and squeezing until the arm of black energy smashed all of his organs together inside his body.

The others stared in terror as they watched Raven continue to squeeze him until a mixture of blood and organs began to gush from his mouth.

Robin squirmed in her hold, trying to reach for his bird-a-rang. If he could only reach it then he just might have a way out. Suddenly, Raven's evil gaze was focused directly on him.

"You cannot escape! You will not escape!" she said to him.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

"Never! Never shall I be commanded by a human!"

Finally his hand grabbed hold of a bird-a-rang. He cut the tentacle that held him and was soon falling. Just when he thought he couldn't get any better, another tentacle was wrapped around him, this time around his neck.

Raven laughed as she squeezed him tighter and tighter, watching him gasp for air.

"Did you think you could out smart me, human?" she asked. "Did you honestly think you could outsmart someone as powerful as me? Well I'll show you," she said tightening her grip further," I'll show you-"

"R-Raven. Stop!"

Raven's head jerked in the opposite direction.

"B-Beast Boy?" she asked.

He put his hand out to her, his body crumpling to the ground. Raven's eyes slowly changed back to their normal color and she was falling to the floor, along with her other friends.

"Beast Boy," she said running over to him. "You're Ok," she repeated over and over as she held him, held him in her arms.

"You killed him Rae," he said shakily.

"Sh, it's OK Beast Boy. You're alright," she said stroking his hair with her hand.

"No it's not Rae," he said," you killed him."

"No," she said.

"Rae, you killed him," he said pointing to the disfigured man.

"I-I did that?" she asked him, her eyes filling with water and fear.

He nodded.

"No, no! Good guys don't kill," she said resting her head against his shoulder. "Good guys don't kill," she repeated over and over.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her slowly, unsure of what to do. He rested his head on her shoulder and patted her back softly.

"I'm a murderer!" she said, realization finally sinking in. "I murdered someone and I can't control it!" she said sobbing.

Her shoulders shook as she cried into him.

"It's OK, Rae," he said softly.

"No, it's not! I killed him and I can't control it!"

They sat there on the floor, Raven mumbling over and over," I can't control it, can't control it."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

"What's gonna happen to her?" Robin asked the police officer.

"We don't know yet," the officer told her.

"Will she go to prison? Is she going to just get let go? I need to know here!" Robin asked impatiently.

"Well, she did kill someone," the officer said writing a note on his pad of paper.

"I think I can see that! You're not telling me what I need to know!"

"Yo, Robin, cool it," Cyborg said putting a hand on shoulder. "It'll be OK, we'll get it sorted out. Rae'll come home and everything'll be OK."

"That's not the part I'm worried about," Robin said glancing over at Raven who was currently seated in a folding chair.

"I'll get back with you in a second," the officer said. " I have to go speak with my chief."

Robin and Cyborg nodded and watched the young officer speak with an older man. Moments later, the officer returned.

"We're going to have to take her into custody," he said.

"For how long?" Robin asked.

"As long as it takes to figure this out."

"Can't you just hit her with somethin' small and let this go?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," the officer said. " What she did was man slaughter; she killed him. If we let it slide someone'll find out and it'll just make a scene."

"But it wasn't her fault," Robin protested.

"You're expecting me to believe that something I her mind took her over her? Please, that case wouldn't stand a chance in front of a jury."

"But she didn't do it!"

"The evidence proves otherwise."

"Listen, I don't have time to take this crap from you," Robin spat bitterly.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job," the officer said defensively.

"Well maybe you should do it better!" Robin fired back.

"I'd like to see you do a better job!"

"Whoa, hey, knock it off you two," Cyborg said stepping between them. "Rob, just let him do what he has to. If taking Rae into custody is the only way to work towards the solution of the problem then let him take her."

"She won't go," Robin insisted. "She's not gonna let you take her away from him," he said gesturing towards Beast Boy who was now sitting in a wheel chair, an I.V. in his arm.

"Well, it's not like she has a choice," the man said placing his pad and pen into the pocket of his shirt.

"Don't make her mad," Robin advised," that's how this whole thing got started."

The officer approached Raven slowly, his hands clutching a pair of handcuffs.

"Raven," he said looking down at her.

"I can't control it," she said looking up at him.

"Yes, yes, but now you have to come with me," he said opening the hand cuffs.

"No," she said shaking her head," no, I can't leave him."

"Well you have to," he said," so we can figure out why you killed Mr. Anderson."

"I killed him," she whispered.

"Yes, you killed him. He was one of the best members of the Security Squad to, you know."

"And I killed him."

"Yes, now come here so that I can put your hand cuffs on," he said.

Raven shook her head. "I told you, I can't leave him."

"Raven, you can come to me or I'll come to you. But I don't think you'll like it too much if I have to come to you," he said growing impatient.

"No!" she said," I won't leave him!"

"You're coming with me!" he said angrily clamping the cuffs around her wrists.

"I am staying here!" she shouted, her eyes glowing the deadly dark red.

"Uh-oh, he did it now," Robin said.

"Someone, get me a tazer!" he yelled at the rest of the police crew.

A man threw him the desired utensil. The officer turned it on and held it to Raven's side for ten seconds. Raven's body went limp as she passed out, her mind slipping into a portal of darkness…


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

Raven awoke suddenly, and moaned at the sudden pain that washed over her. Her head ached when she tried to lift it. She sat up quickly, though it made her nauseous. She tried to focus but it hurt so bad. But then she wouldn't have known if she was seeing correctly or not since the room was pitch black. A shrill cry escaped her lips as the day's previous events suddenly came flooding back to her.

"Raven?" a familiar voice called.

"Beast Boy?" she asked, trying to search the dark room for him. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Here in the hospital, with me," he said flicking on a light.

"What am I doing here? The last thing I remember, that police officer was-"

"Robin convinced them to let you stay," he said, cutting her off.

"Oh."

Raven was surprised when he came over to her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"What was that for?" Raven asked after he pulled away.

"You looked like you needed it," he said in a hoarse voice.

"I-I did," she said.

Beast Boy stared at her a moment, a pitying look in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I couldn't control it. I jus-"

His arms enclosed around her once more, in an effort to help to suppress her sobs.

"Rae, don't cry. P-please, stop," he said, unable to deal with her violent sobs.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, "it's jus-"

"I-It makes me feel worse!" he said pulling away from her.

"That's m…my problem," she said wiping her eyes roughly with her hand.

"No, it's my fault. If I hadn't…then…we wouldn't be in this."

"No, no. Beast Boy, don't think like that," she said hugging him, "don't be that way. I just wonder, why? Why did you do it?"

"Because, I just couldn't deal with it anymore. No one understands. No one understands how I feel for _her_. No one cares. No one cares about me. And I just thought that I could go and be with her. I can't stand the thought of her somewhere without me. I loved her, Rae, and I just wanna be with her."

Raven didn't hear the rest of what he'd said. She had stopped listening at the words "no one cares". How could he say that? After all she'd done for him. What did it mean to him? Nothing. He didn't care one bit. Her lower lip trembled as the tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Rae, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, j-just go," she said covering her face with her hands.

"Rave-"

"Just go," she whispered.

She held her sobs in until after she was sure he had left. Then, she let them free.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

Beast Boy rolled over in his bed, his ears twitching. He could hear her sobs even from his room, which was three rooms down the hall from hers.

"Why is she crying?" he asked aloud.

Had he done something wrong? He lay there in his bed, thinking of what he possibly could have done to make her cry so badly, but, nothing came to mind. All his thinking tired him out quickly though and soon he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Raven lay awake in her bed, her eyes red-rimmed from crying. Her head ached and she felt like she was the worst person ion the world. How could he be so blind? Had he not felt the way she had felt when he was holding her? Raven asked herself these questions over and over, trying to see what it was that was wrong with her. She failed though, seeing nothing wrong with her and soon, her thought's helped her drift off into sleep.

The next morning, Raven awoke, hearing noises in her room. She sat up quickly and looked around.

"Hey," Robin said rising from his seat by the door.

"Hey."

Robin approached her bed, a concerned look on his face.

"What's gonna happen to me?" she asked.

"Well, somehow, the Justice League of America managed to get you out of everything. There's gonna be no hearing, no trial, nothing. Special for you, the man you um…yeah, he had no family. So there was no arguments or objections. The only thing was we practically had to swear that we would work with you to help fix the problem."

Raven fell back onto the bed, a wave of relief washing over her. She would have to be sure to thank the Justice League, not to mention her fellow leader, Robin.

"Don't go to sleep yet," he said, "Beast Boy wants you to come see him."

"Oh."

"You don't seem too happy about that."

"Uh, yeah. It's nothing," she lied, "I just can't stand seeing him like this."

"I know what you mean. Man, if you think this is bad, you should have seen him when we found him."

Raven shook away the thought abruptly.

"Sorry," Robin said truthfully. "Well, um, I have a lot to catch up on, so if it's OK with you, I kinda have to leave."

"Go ahead," Raven said and her leader nodded.

After he left, she climbed out of the hospital bed, a dreading feeling in her stomach as she made her way out of the room and down the hallway to Beast Boy's room.

The nurse opened the door to Beast Boy's room and allowed Raven to come inside. It took Raven's eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lights of the intensive care unit.

"Uh, hey," she said to the green teen lying in bed.

She looked at him carefully. The hospital bed seemed to consume him entirely. He was so pail. Why hadn't she noticed it yesterday?

"We need to talk," he said.

Raven shot a glance at the nurse who nodded and left the room quickly. Raven turned her full attention back to Beast Boy, looking at him for what to do next.

"Why were you crying?" he asked her.

"I-I wasn't crying," she said looking down at her feet.

"My ears are sensitive. I could hear you. Why were you crying?" he asked again.

"Beast Boy, this is a hospital. It could have been anyone that you heard. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I'm worried about you," he said.

"No, not me," she said, "you're worried about _her_ and if she'll ever be back in your life."

"Don't bring her into this. It has nothing to do with her."

"It has everything to do with her."

"What are you saying?"

"What am I saying! I'm saying that even when she's gone, I still don't get what I want! I'm saying that no matter how hard I try, I get nowhere! I'm saying that people aren't grateful enough! Do you still want to know what I'm saying!"

Beast Boy stared at her with confusion.

"Look, Terra is gone. She's gone forever. Get over her, move on. Look around you. You're a moron to think that no one cares! Who took care of you after she left! Who tried to help you when you needed it most! Don't you give me that "no one cares" crap! I am the _only_ one who cared that much!" she cried. "And you don't know how much that hurt-to be thrown aside like some little kid in the way! After all I've done for you, yet you don't care! Not one bit! I l_ove_ you Beast Boy! I love you and you were gonna leave me for her!" she said falling to her knees.

Her sobs shook him. Loved him? Raven?

"I-I'm sorry," he said.

"Yeah well, don't be," she said bitterly, wiping her eyes. "Don't be."

She repeated the words over and over. As she ripped the I.V. from his arm. As she raised it high above her head.

"Rave-"

"Go!' she shouted. "Go and be with her!"

Down came the needle. In his chest, his heart. Where he had hurt her, she longed to hurt him. The needle. Stabbing in, farther and farther. It came out of his flesh and was pounded right back in. Over and Over. Blood, on his clothes, on hers. Blood, on her hands, in her eyes. Over and over, stabbing. One word: death. Blood, his blood. It took her a moment to realize what she had done. When she finally saw, she wrapped her arms around his limp figure, cradling his head in the crook of her arm.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, so sorry."

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase. _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still…haunt me._

Ok, the ending to a very sad story. I actually cried after I went back and read this. Lol. I will finish True Confessions next and then post new story. A Raven and Robin one. Well, that's all for now,

Hallie (robinstar)


End file.
